ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch of the West
The Wizard of Oz Musical. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wicked Witch of the West is a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum. She is introduced in Baum's first Oz book, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She was never given a name by Baum and is only known by her title. She is also referred to as The Wicked Witch or in some versions simply the Witch of the West for short. Note, in the original book, it is never stated that the Wicked Witch of the West is related to the Wicked Witch of the East, nor is it ever clarified if the two Wicked Witches were ever acquainted. It only states that the four Witches of Oz are all aware of each other and are aware of the Wonderful Wizard who rules Oz and lives in it's imperial capital the Emerald City, as he is also aware of them. Also, the book does not mention the Wicked Witch of the West having any form of discoloration such as "green skin" like the iconic Witch of the 1939 film played by Margaret Hamilton portrayed her to have. The Wicked Witch of the West is ultimately liquefied and killed by the story's child protagonist, Dorothy Gale of Kansas. The Wicked Witch of L. Frank Baum Baum describes his original Wicked Witch as being unbelievably selfish, ugly, cold hearted and wickedly rotten to the very core. Nowadays, she would undeniably be referred to as "mentally deranged" or having strong psychopathic personality traits if not simply a complete sociopath. She only can see things her way, having one-sided morals and ideals, and will put an end to anyone who thinks otherwise or dares to challenge her. Despite being the villain and antagonist, she is not introduced until halfway into the plot and plays a rather minor role, being involved in only a few chapters. She is placed as an obstacle in the way of the protagonist character of Dorothy, and is one of Dorothy's trials in Oz while on her epic quest to find a way to Kansas again. W. W. Denslow was the original Artist to illustrate Baum's Oz book of 1900. Denslow gave the Witch an umbrella that Baum confirms in his text when she hits little Toto with it after she has Dorothy captured to make as her personal slave. The Witch doesn't seem to stray far from her castle though. Baum also tells us that she's afraid of the dark for whatever little reason. The Wicked Witch was the ruler of the yellow Winkie Country in the west part of the magical Land of Oz. She was greatly feared by everyone in the land. Even though the two Witches from the original book and 1939 movie share the same fate by being melted away, the book version and MGM movie version are slightly different, in the book the Witch is much more Wicked. Her main motives are not to only retrieve Dorothy's charmed Silver Shoes, but also to enslave and imprison anyone she can. In the book she not only captures Dorothy and Toto, but also the Cowardly Lion as well to harness him to her chariot as her personal shofer. In the West part of Oz, the climate is very harsh, dry, desolate and hot. No rain ever falls in West either, possibly due to a spell that the Witch cast upon the land to keep people from wanting to make a home there. The West is always in a state of dehydration and drought and is filled with tumble weeds and dead yellow grass. When the Witch successfully enslaved the people of the West country, she used them as servants and forced them to obey her every wish and command, making them perform never-ending labor. cleaning, cooking or sent with sharp spears and weapons to run people out of her country. When the Winkies fail her, we are told by Baum that she "beat them well with a strap." She also seems to have the Winkies actively working for her, though Baum never tells us what exactly this work is. Her castle is said to only be scary looking on the outside to keep people intimidated and away, cautious to approach, but its interior is all quite nice actually. Inside the Witch's home are long hallways carpeted with yellow rugs of velvet and many beautiful yellow rooms which are spotless, being filled with draperies of rich yellow fabric and other beautiful yellow decor. When Dorothy is imprisoned by the Wicked Witch, she is given an empty prison room made of cold stone with a pile of old straw to sleep upon. She is only allowed in the back rooms of the castle. Physical Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In appearance she is short with long stringy gray hair that's unkempt or sloppily styled. She has very wrinkled skin with large warts and most of her teeth are chipped and yellow or missing altogether. The Wicked Witch only has one working eye, the other being covered up with an eye patch. But her remaining eye is as powerful as a telescope, and can see everywhere and anything across the land of Oz no matter how far away. She wears funny looking, mixed-match clothing and carries a large, gaudy umbrella with her to beat her slaves or anyone who angers her; she also carries an umbrella to avoid contact with water. It also is said that she is so wicked and old that all the blood in her body dried up a very long time ago. When Dorothy Gale's little pet dog, Toto, bit the Witch on the ankle in defiance, no blood spilled out because there wasn't any left. The Wicked Witch also owns several groups of unpleasant slave pets that she has trained to do her dirty work when fighting her battles. She uses her telescopic eye to her advantage when running people out of her territory as she can literally see nearly everything coming her way without them knowing it. Thus, giving the intruders a disadvantage and the Witch a head start at preparing her attacks. Oz's History of the Wicked Witch of the West Long, long ago, in the land Oz, centuries before Dorothy Gale unexpectedly arrived, the west was once ruled by a beautiful sorceress and princess by the name of Gayelette. After her reign ended the Wicked Witch of the West conquered the Winkie Country to take over, with the help of Gayelettes' charmed Golden Cap that was tied to the Winged Monkeys. How Gayelettes' Golden Cap fell into the hands of the Witch is a mystery. Perhaps she stole it? With the Wicked Witch as the new ruler of the Winkies she became power hungry and even once tried to overthrow the mortal King of Oz, Pastoria, who had been made King after Lurline, the Fairy Queen who created the land of Oz many centuries earlier, left Oz forever after leaving baby Ozma in Pastoria's care. Pastoria was a wise man who ruled a small kingdom in the center of the land long before the Wizard arrived nearby via hot-air balloon. The Wicked Witch of the East also tried to overthrow Pastoria by using her Silver Shoes, which she used to enslave the Munchkins, and take his throne away from him also. However, the other two Witches of Oz who were good, Tattypoo of the North and Glinda of the South, prevented this from happening, therefore preventing either Wicked Witch from taking over all of Oz. Later, Pastoria would be overthrown by Mombi, and the baby Ozma would be lost for many many years to come. When the Wizard became ruler of Oz, he became the Witches' new rival. The Wicked Witch of the West was a tyrannical ruler and made the Winkies her slaves to work day and night. Once, the Great Oz tried to recapture the Winkie lands, but with the help of the Winged Monkeys, the Wicked Witch was able to fight him off and successfully run him out of the West for good. After that, the people of Oz never dared to reckon with the Witch of the West ever again or venture into the West lands in Oz, which officially became the Wicked Witch's territory. Since no one ever wished to come near the Wicked Witch's turf, there were no roads in the West, not even one that led to her yellow castle. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wicked Witch of the West vs. Dorothy Gale of Kansas Unlike in the iconic Judy Garland MGN movie of 1939, the Witch of the West and Dorothy's task to kill her while being in the Witch's Winkie territory and eventual imprisonment, unravels slightly differently and in a much more complex and gruesome manner. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wizard sends Dorothy Gale and her three companions, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion to destroy the Witch and kill her if they all truly wanted the Wizard to grant any of their wishes and send Dorothy back to Kansas again. And to also prove themselves worthy enough. Even Dorothy's little dog Toto set out along with his mistress to help the group of friends prove all themselves worthy by performing a "very small" task. The Witch's one powerful eye saw the travelers walking on her land, slowly approaching her Winkie Castle. So therefore, in self-defense, the Wicked Witch of the West sent every creature she owned and commanded. *First the Wicked Witch used the magic whistle around her neck and blew it once to summon forty hungry wolves with sharp teeth to tear Dorothy and her frienss to shreds and kill them. The travelers saw the frightening beast as the finally approached to do as they we're ordered and kill them. However, luckily the Tin Woodman saw them coming first and the protected Dorothy, Toto, Cowardly Lion who we're all three made of meat and bone and he brutally slayed them all with his axe. Cutting off all the heads. Fourty wolves and forty wacks the Tin Woodman gave each one until they all layed in a headless heap, decapitated. The Witch became rather angry as she saw with her one powerful eye that the travelers we're still alive and well and the wolves all dead and lying in a lifeless pile. *So the Wicked Witch blew her whistle twice this time and summoned forty black killer crows to attack the group of travelers and brutally peck out the eyes of Dorothy, her dog and her friends. The crows did as they we're told and when they did fly up to attack, the Scarecrow saw them flying towards them first. So he stood up to the killer crows and defeated all of them by grabbing the crows by the throat and breaking the necks. Forty crows tried to attack, and forty twist the Scarecrow gave them all. Until they also we're now lying in a lifeless heap. *Now the Wicked Witch was even more angered than before. So the Witch blew her whistle three times and summoned a gaint swarm of angry black killer bees to sting the travelers to death with they're stingers. The bee's did as they we're told and when they came upon the group of Dorothy, they saw them coming and we're all able to take cover. While Dorothy, Toto, and the Cowardly Lion were covered in Scarecrow's straw, the black bees tried to sting the Tin Woodman, as he was the only one left to sting. They stung him alright, but he was not at all hurt by them, and they all died when their stingers broke on his solid tin body and there thy dropped dead in a lifeless pile just like the wolves and the crows. The Wicked Witch saw with her poweful telescopic eye that Dorothy and her friends we're still alive and well. And her bee's now we're lying dead like her other pets. The Witch was so infuriated by this point she nashed her teeth together, stomped her foot and ripped out her hair and shouted. *So then the Witch sent a troop of Winkie slaves wielding pointed spears to kill the group with their fierce weapons and come back only when the blood of Dorothy, Toto and Cowardly had been spilled. The Winkie troop did as the we're told. But they were not at all a brave type of people. So when they did timidly approach the traveling group the their master wanted dead they were all scared and frightened away by the Cowardly Lion who gave them a huge roar. Seeing the ferocious beast before them, the Winkie troop dropped their spears and weapons and ran back to castle of the Wicked Witch empty handed. The Wicked Witch punished and beat her Winkie slaves with a strap for failing her. *Finally, The Wicked Witch saved the best for last in this battle as she uses the magical Golden Cap and used its charm to call the Winged Monkeys one last time. As the Monkeys we're summoned she ordered the winged creatures to kill Dorothy and her friends. The monkeys did as they were told and when they came to the spot Dorothy and her friends we're they terrified them all. But since Dorothy had a magic kiss from the Good Witch of the North on her forehead, which was the sign of protection and goodness, they instead captured Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion, and destroyed the Scarecrow by ripping his straw out and throwing his clothes high up in the tree branches. And they destroyed the Tin Woodman by bashing him against jagged rocks, leaving both him and the Scarecrow helpless. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) With Dorothy as her slave, the Witch knew that the girl did not know how to use the Silver Shoes' secret charm. So, she tried to steal the magical and powerful Shoes from the girl. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy became so angry that she threw a bucket of water on the Witch. She slowly melted into a brown, shapeless mass like brown sugar, putting an end to her wickedness and freeing the Winkies forever. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *More famously, when the Wicked Witch of the West comes into contact with water, she dissolves, Baum describing it as "melting away like brown sugar." Her body is breaking down due to exposure to the moisture, each cell soaking up the water and pulling away from the rest of her body. It would be a horrible way to go. However horrible these Wicked Witches were, everyone in Oz could breathe a sigh of relief when they were finally gone. To thank Dorothy, the Winkies restored the Scarecrow and Tin Woodman.(The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) In The Wicked Years Wicked Never Looked So Good... From the original draft of Wicked circa (1994) Wicked by author Gregory Maguire is a creative and tragic retelling of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The book is not seen through Dorothy Gale's eyes but instead everything that happens in the Land of Oz revolves around Elphaba Thropp, the protagonist, who is viewed as the antagonist by the other citizens of Oz. Elphie is an outcast girl who was born green and misunderstood. While attending Shiz, she forms a very unlikely friendship with a rich and privileged girl named Galinda who becomes known as just Glinda. Later on in the story and in her bizarre life, Elphaba unwillingly becomes known as the Wicked Witch of the West by the people who live in the land of Oz. Plot Summary Of Wicked... Elphaba Thropp was born and raised in the Munchkin Country in the Land of Oz. Unlike any other Ozian, she was mysteriously born with green skin. He mother was Melena Thropp, the wife of Frexspar Thropp, a Unionist preacher. Later in the book, it is hinted that Elphaba's biological father was the Wizard of Oz, who had had a one-night stand with Melena while drunk on green toxin beverage. It is also questioned if the Wizard raped Melena while she lay unconscious. Elphaba grew up not knowing why her skin was green and because of her skin color she was considered a freak of nature. Elphaba also had a younger half-sister, Nessarose, who was born with no arms, and who would later become the Wicked Witch of the East; and a half-brother, Shell, who would become the future ruler of Oz years after the Wizard and Dorothy left. When Elphaba grew older, she attended Shiz University, where she saw the mistreatment of Animals and became a dedicated activist for Animal rights. Ironically, her room-mate was a upper-class rich girl named Galinda Upland (who later on went by Glinda), who was initially mean to Elphaba but grew to love her as a best friend and trusted pal despite their differences and background. Elphaba also became good friends with Fiyero Tiggular and Boq, another Munchkin boy. They were all seemingly manipulated and their friendships were sabotaged by the infamous Madame Morrible of Shiz, who secretly worked for the Wizard, as he later confesses that Morrible taught him how to "Crush Spirits." This era ended when Elphaba and Galinda went to the Emerald City to see the great Wizard of Oz, who disappointed them, after which the two girls parted ways and grew apart. Elphaba disappeared for years and came to secretly live in the Emerald City, where she became a member of a terrorist cell against the Wizard, who was against the thought of any animals having rights. There, she crossed paths with her close old friend Fiyero again, and the two became lovers behind closed doors. However, Fiyero was tragically murdered by secret agents of the Wizard for being in her apartment. Elphaba immediately fled far, far away from the Emerald City and disappeared once again for a very long time. She then joined a Mauntery incognito, where she became a maunt for years, and somehow she blacked out many of these years, claiming to have few memories of anything that transpired. During this sad time in her life, she gave birth to a son, Liir, whose father might be Fiyero's, but Elphaba had no memory of this and so didn't know if he was her real son or not. The two eventually traveled to Kiamo Ko in the Winkie Country, where Fiyero's family lived in a big castle in the mountains, as Elphaba felt guilty for carrying on an affair with Fiyero, who had been married to a woman named Sarima, who still lived in the castle with her sisters and her children. Elphaba didn't have the strength to admit what she had done, and Sarima welcomed her and Liir into the castle to live as long they wanted. And so Liir would play with Sarima's children who were mean to him, yet who were also his half-siblings, though he didn't know this and neither did anyone else. When Sarima and her family were captured and taken away from the castle by the Wizard's army of soldiers for political reasons, Elphaba inherited the castle, living there with Liir, Nanny, Chistery her pet Monkey and other animals. One random day out of the clear blue, Dorothy Gale from Kansas came to Oz via cyclone, killing her sister Nessarose when her farmhouse was dropped on her by the storm that carried it to Oz, disposing it in Munchkin Land. Glinda gave Dorothy Nessarose's magic slippers for protection and sends Dorothy to the Emerald City to get the child out of the way in fear for Dorothy's saftey. Glinda does this without Elphaba's permission. This causes a rather unfixable falling out between the two and Glinda and Elphaba never speak again. The fallout haunts Glinda for the rest of her life. Eventually Dorothy and her friends the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion were sent by the Wizard to kill her. Dorothy and Lion are caught by the Witch's Winged Monkeys and brought to the castle while the Scarecrow and Tinman are left far behind and out of the story. When Dorothy is finally confronted by Elphaba face to face, Dorothy tried to apologize for killing her sister, the Witch questioned the girl and demanded her to give her the magic slippers, all the while assuming she had to be tied into the tapestry of conspiracies in Oz. Dorothy tried to do what Elphaba commanded but the shoes were enchanted under the protection of Glinda and would not come off. Dorothy confesses that the Wizard even tried to pry the shoes off but they have been stuck on her feet since her arrival in Oz. As it became apparent, Elphaba briefly realizes that Dorothy really was an innocent human girl from a different place who had been thrown into a world that she knew nothing about. When hot sparks from a nearby fire suddenly catch on Elphaba's long clothing and cape, Dorothy tried to put out the fire with a bucket of water, but to her horror it melts the witch away, killing her by accident. (Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West) Her legacy and memory would carry on for many years, inspiring many citizens from Oz to fight against the repression in the land and for stand up for Animal rights. (Son of a Witch, A Lion Among Men, Out of Oz) In film Margaret Hamilton 1939 The Wicked Witch of the West (1939) The Wicked Witch of the West (1939) In this iconic film, the Witch is portrayed by Margaret Hamilton. She has a crackling and rather unflattering rough voice, has light green skin, yellow fingernails and teeth, and wears all black with a pointed hat and cape. This Wicked Witch does not hold an umbrella but does fly around on a broomstick that fills the sky with thick and dark black smoke. History The Wicked Witch of the West (1939) The Wicked Witch of the West is a very powerful Witch who uses black magic and is the ruler of the Winkies. When her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East is killed by Kansas farm girl Dorothy Gale, she appears in Munchkinland and demands to know who killed her sister. When she finds out it was Dorothy, who is also wearing her sister's magic Ruby Slippers, the Witch threatens her but hasn't the power to overcome Glinda. But she promises to return and take her sister's Slippers back from Dorothy. Over the course of Dorothy's journey to see the Wizard, she appears repeatedly and threatens her again, ultimately motivating the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman to join her party out of defiance to the Witch, and motivating the Wizard of Oz to see her. When Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion are sent to kill her and bring her Broomstick back as proof, she sends her flying Monkeys to capture them in the Dark Forest and tries to take Dorothy's slippers, threatening to drown Toto in a river below her castle if she doesn't give them to her. She is unable to take them while Dorothy is still alive, so locks her in a room for an hour to figure out the best way to kill her without damaging the slippers' power. Toto escapes and goes back to the Dark Forest, and gets the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, who get her out of the room, but the Wicked Witch and her guards chase them and corner them. In the movie, Dorothy's reasons for throwing the bucket of water are different; The Wicked Witch decides to kill everyone else before Dorothy, starting with the Scarecrow by setting him on fire. Dorothy throws a bucket of water to put out the fire, which is unwittingly thrown onto the Wicked Witch in the process, causing her to melt. The Witch also has a counterpart in the Kansas world: a rich, grumpy single woman named Almira Gulch who seeks to have Dorothy's dog, Toto, put down. There is some ambiguity as to whether Gulch turns into the Wicked Witch of the East or of the West in the tornado when Dorothy sees her transform in the window. However, it can be argued both ways. (The Wizard of Oz) The Wiz In both the stage and film productions of The Wiz (the African-American version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz), the Wicked Witch of the West (portrayed in both versions by iconic singer and black actress Mabel King) is known as Evillene. She fancies herself as beautiful, but her outward appearance matches her true nature. She wears an unflattering dress which is completely covered by embroidered jewels, gems, pieces of gold, silver and other gaudy items. She also wears several dented gold crowns on her head and lots of rings on her fingers and has long red painted nails. In the stage version, Evillene rules over the red land in Oz, enslaving the native Winkies. She is evil, heartless, power hungry and always in a bad mood. When she sees Dorothy and her friends on their way to destroy her, she quickly sends her Winged Monkeys to capture them ("Funky Monkeys"). Once back in the castle, Dorothy and the Lion are put to work alongside the Winkies. The Scarecrow and Tinman are nowhere to be found. Evillene tries to take the shoes from Dorothy, but the Lion insults the witch, making her furious. Just before the witch could harm him, Dorothy throws a bucket of water on her, which causes her to melt away. (The Wiz (stage)) In the film version, Evillene is an evil tyrant who runs a sweatshop in the sewers of Oz. When she finds out Dorothy is in Oz and has killed her sister, she sends all her henchmen out to get her (Crows, Poppies Girls, and a subway peddler). All fail except the Flying Monkeys (a motorcycle gang). They bring Dorothy and her friends to the factory, where Evillene slices the Scarecrow in half, flattens the Tinman and hangs the Lion by his tail. She then lights a fire and threatens to burn Toto with it. Dorothy quickly surrenders and begins to give Evillene the silver slippers, but just before she does so, the Scarecrow hints her to a fire alarm. She pulls it and activates the sprinklers, which successfully put the fire out and also melt Evillene in the process. (The Wiz (movie)) File:Evilene_sausage.jpg|Mabel King as Evillene on Broadway File:Wiz21.jpg|Evillene melting File:The Wiz (5 8) Movie CLIP - No Bad News (1978) HD|Mabel King as Evillene The Wicked Witch of the West Anime film In the 1982 Japanese anime film, the Wicked Witch of the West is portrayed with gray skin and is voiced by Elizabeth Hanna. ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' 2005 as the Wicked Witch of the West.]] In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Miss Piggy plays all of the witches of Oz, including the Wicked Witch of the West. Her basic attire was a homage of W. W. Denslow's illustration, with a biker/diva theme. The eye patch also covered a magical glass-eye that gave her visual powers. After Dorothy (played by Ashanti) kicked her in the face, she disappeared down the drain, leaving her magical eye. The Witches of Oz The Wicked Witch of the West travels to Earth to hunt down a grown up Dorothy who, as a child, hid the key of Oz from her following her deal with the Wizard. Once she planned to obtain the key from Dorothy, the Wicked Witch of the West plans to take over Oz, then Neverland, Wonderland, Narnia, and Camelot. In this film, the Wicked Witch of the West is shown to be allies of Langwidere and Nome King. To get close to her, the Witch disguises herself as a PR agent named Billie Westbrook seeking to represent Dorothy (whose 'Oz' books are becoming famous). As Westbrook, the Witch slowly acclimatizes to life on Earth (as being away from Oz "makes you forget" about magic) until her true identity is revealed by the Scarecrow causing her to regress to her true form and call forth her entire forces. When the Wicked Witch of the West obtains the key from Dorothy, she discovers a holographic message from the Wizard stating that she was given a fake book and that she has been tricked. When Dorothy gets through to the Witch's Billie half, the Wicked Witch of the West regresses back to Billie before fading away in a bright light. (Dorothy and the Witches of Oz) Oz the Great and Powerful 2013 :Main Article: Theodora In this Disney prequel to the 1939 film, This story takes place twenty-five or more years before Dorothy Gale arrives. It explains how the Wizard came to Oz and how he became the ruler of the Emerald City. Also it explains the origins of the Wicked Witch before she became ruler of the West. She is portrayed by Mila Kunis. History of Theodora of Oz-Are You A Good Witch or A Bad Witch? She was originally known as Theodora the Good. Theodora is the youngest of the three witches in Oz who are all sisters. She is the baby of the family and is sweethearted and is good and only wants peace. She is, however, humble, young, naïve, sheltered, slightly neglected by everyone she loves and a helpless romantic. Sometimes when she's frustrated, she tends to be able to lose her temper and throw fire balls. After having been the subject of prejudice against witches all her life, she meets Oscar Diggs, a stranded Circus man from Kansas who was carried to Oz by a Cyclone via hot air balloon. Theodora finds him deep within in the wild jungle of Oz where the beautiful giant flowers grows and is filled with living plants and misty waterfalls. Oscar is in a shallow lake with the River Fairies when Theodora introduces herself and offers to help Oscar who seems very lost and unaware of his surroundings. Because Oscar came to Oz out of no where, she immediately starts to fall deeply in love with him as she believes it is a good sign and is meant to be as destiny and Oz's fate. What Theodora doesn't know is that Oscar is just a penniless and slightly selfish ladies' man and also the first man to ever show any type of interest in her oe even ask her to dance the waltz and gives her a little music box that plays a sweet tune upon opening it. Oscar closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips during their dance and convincingly makes it appear as if he is in love with Theodora as well, who uses her powers as they float up into the air, making the dance even more special and magical for her. Sadly, even though he seems to give his affection to Theodora and gains her trust, Oscar is simply just a big liar, player, womanizer and skilled con-artist. Theodora is blinded by her love for him as she also believes he is the one prophesied to become the King of Oz after her long dead father who was the King of the Emerald City and ruler of the land of Oz mysteriously died. And she believes Oscar has the power within him to successfully defeat and put an end to the Wicked Witch, who has been terrorizing the Land of Oz with her vicious attacking Winged Baboons ever since the royal throne has no one to sit upon it. Theodora has great faith in Oz, as a lover, savior and as a future King to rid all the evil of the land and set things right for the people and creatures who live in the land of Oz and fear the Wicked Witch and her winged killer baboons. When Theodora takes Oz down the yellow brick road and to the glorious Emerald City, inside the Throne room, they meet Evanora, Theodora's older and sophisticated sister who watches over the royal throne room. She seems good at first but she also is the one who later cleverly lies to manipulate her little sister Theodora and says that Oz flirted with her as well, and even gave her a music box, then he also asked her to dance with him. This makes Theodora furious, heartbroken, humiliated, lonely and very sad. Evanora eventually turns her against the Wizard, by tricking her into eating a magic green shiny apple, supposedly to dull the pain of heartbreak to numb it all away. After taking a bite, she starts to feel strange, and realizes that Evanora is really the Wicked Witch, who she had previously believed to be Glinda, but she has already been eternally corrupted by the evil spell of the poison apple and her appearance transforms, going from very beautiful and pure to a green skinned hideous monster with ugly facial features such as a giant chin and big pointy noise with long black claws that are sharp for fingernails. s a result it destroys all of the good and innocence inside of her once truthful and honest loving heart forever and she is permanently transformed into the Wicked Witch of the West, becoming evil, cruel and Wicked. (Oz the Great and Powerful) :After her transformation, she greatly resembles the Wicked Witch as seen in the 1939 movie with a modern and younger appeal and with a more fashionable twist. In Video Games Emerald City Confidential After Dorothy's defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West, her castle in Winkie Country was torn down and replaced with the town of Flow. The Witch herself was somehow imprisoned in a magical rod along with the other three Witches of Oz. This disabled most of the magical defenses of Oz, allowing the Phanfasms to begin to consider a new invasion of Oz. When Ozma realized this, she sent Petra on a mission to release the spirits of the four witches. Petra released the Wicked Witch of the West, who then fought with The Frogman. (Emerald City Confidential) In Television Lost in Oz The new Wicked Witch of the West is known as Loriellidere, played by Mia Sara. In this pilot she does not have green skin. Instead she has large, lime-green pupils. She is not the same Wicked Witch encountered by Dorothy Gale over a century prior; rather, she's the successor to that Wicked Witch. (Lost in Oz) Veggietales In the VeggieTales episode "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's", the Witch is replaced by Chester the Bully (Gourdon), his Kansas counterpart being Bobby the Bully. At the end, the Bully gets wet but does not melt and his parents take him home after finding him in the Land of Ha's. Tin Man Syfy Mini series 2009 The Witch of the West is known as Azkadelia. She has taken over much of the O.Z. and run it into the ground, being a cruel ruler. She and DG are sisters, both daughters of Lavender Eyes. She was separated from her sister as a child when the two girls found the original Wicked Witch of the West, trapped in a cave. The Witch took over her body, leading her to become the new Wicked Witch. She imprisoned her mother in a miniature habitat in her castle. She also commands an army of flying monkeys. (Tin Man) Supernatural The Wicked Witch was a powerful being from Oz, a place within the Fairy World. She had armies of Flying Monkeys and of Witches, with which she planned to conquer our world. She could not be killed by most means, as Dorothy had tried burning, decapitating, and slashing her with holy water, to no avail. She had the ability to control people by touching them, and to turn into green-black smoke and travel that way. She did not seem to be able to talk, except through the people she possesses. She also could not kill Dorothy, who was protected, and so the two went into a sleep for 75 years, waking up in 2013. The Witch attempted to find the Key to Oz, so she could bring her armies to this world. However, she was killed by Charlie Bradbury with the Ruby Slippers. (Supernatural: "Slumber Party") Once Upon a Time The Wicked Witch, known as Zelena, appeared in the second half of season three of Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. History For her first appearance, she sends a flying monkey to get a drop of the Evil Queen's blood. (Once Upon a Time: "New York City Serenade") When they finally meet each other, Zelena reveals to the Queen Regina that they are actually half-sisters. Indeed, their mother Cora, the future Queen of Hearts, sent her away before Regina's birth, so she lived in Oz and met the wizard Rumplestiltskin, who taught her magic just like her sister. Extremely jealous about the life, the mother, and the approbation Rumplestiltskin gave to Regina to cast the Dark Curse, Zelena has now as goal to take everything away from her. Her enemy warned, she flies away on her broomstick. She also appears in Storybrooke, one year after those events. As she has cast a curse which erased everyone's memory of her, she mingles with the townsfolk, her skin no longer green, identifying herself only as Zelena. She befriends Mary Margaret and offers her advice on her coming child. (Once Upon a Time: "Witch Hunt") She continued to toy with the Storybrooke residents, particularly with Snow White's family. She embodied David's fears, and then when he conquered them, she stole his sword. Regina later explained that the sword is a symbol of David's true courage, and that it is thus a powerful totem. (Once Upon a Time: "The Tower") Wicked the Musical :Main Article: Wicked (musical) The story of Elphaba Thropp, aka the Wicked Witch of the West from the novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West is retold as a musical. Gallery 480px-IMG 20140427 070305.jpg Disney wicked witch west costume.jpg Evillene clr.jpg|Evillene 1984 How dorothy melted the witch by goldendaniel-d3k1x7h.jpg IMG 20140427 070345.jpg IMG 20140508 035009.jpg IMG 20140512 154331.jpg IMG 20140518 223339.jpg IMG 20140519 002904.jpg Wwwest-hague.jpg 300px-Margarethamiltonarticle.jpg|The Wicked Witch visiting Sesame Street In Merchandise File:6e2b6cfd9bb19494f3e05e6c2ce46876.jpg File:Flickers-transformation.jpg File:Santore_charles-the_wicked_witch_of_the_west~OM530300~11106_20091209_NY040_205.jpg Credits *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Eugenie Besserer as Momba *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Margaret Hamilton *The Wiz'' (1975):Mabel King as Evillene *''The Wiz'' (1978): Mabel King as Evillene *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990): Tress MacNeille *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Madison Square Garden (1997): Roseanne Barr *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Madison Square Garden ( 1998): Eartha Kitt *''Lost in Oz: Mia Sara as Loriellidere'' ' *''Wicked'' (2003): Idina Menzel as Elphaba *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Miss Piggy *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' (VeggieTales) (2007): Gourdon as Bobby the Bully and Chester the Bully *''Tin Man'' (2007): Kathleen Robertson as Azkadellia *''Dorothy and the Witches of Oz'' (2011): Eliza Swenson as Billie Westbrook *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013): Mila Kunis as Theodora *''Once Upon a Time'' (2014): Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch. Background The Witch has often been used by modern storytellers as the primary antagonist of Oz, despite the fact that she only appears in one chapter of the first book. In subsequent Oz books, it is the Nome King who is the principal villain; the Wicked Witch of the West does not appear after the first book, and is rarely referred to again. Despite this, she makes frequent appearances in modern works based on Oz, and as such has been both re-imagined and expanded upon a number of times. In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's The Wizard of the Emerald City, and in subsequent Magic Land books, her given name is '''Bastinda. March Laumer uses this name for the witch in his Oz books. Like in the 1939 movie, she is the sister of the other Wicked Witch. Her vulnerability to water seems to be not because of her evil, but something inherent; she said a death from water was predicted for her five centuries ago, and she avoided all contact for that long. Her melting is compared to snow - she disappears without a trace. In L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz: The Graphic Novel the Wicked Witch was drawn to resemble a pirate, and in Marvel's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz she appeared as an old woman peasant in the country of the Winkies. References in popular culture *In the Brady Bunch Variety hour Marsha day dreams she is Dorothy Gale and Alice the Maid is the Wicked Witch of the West. *In Tim Burton's 1989 film 'BeatleJuice' at the Dinner Party Otho refers to one of the guest as being The Wicked Witch of the West by saying "Don't mind her, she's just mad cause someone dropped a house on her sister!" *In "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" (1988), Judge Doom says "I'm melting!" when he is dissolved. *In the Digimon anime, one of the Wizard of Oz references occurs when Angewomon destroys LadyDevimon, who says "I'm melting!" *Donkey repeats the line in Shrek 2 when it begins to rain. *In the not-so-popular animated TV series Detention there is a point when Gug refers to Serena as the "Wicked Witch of the West" because she locked him in the costume shop. *In The Swan Princess 3, Zelda, the main antagonist, refers to herself as a Wicked Witch of the West as she is absorbing power of the Forbidden Arts. *In Shrek The Final Chapter, Rumpelstiltskin's witch army has the same weakness as the witch: water. This is further referenced as he pours water on one, causing her even to scream "Oh, what a world!" Only her hat is left. *In That's So Raven, Raven as Dorothy was melted she said "I'm melting!" *In Batman ''(1989), Vicki Vale throws a pitcher of water in the Joker's face and he mimics the witch melting. *In an episode of ''Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers, the Rangers fight a monster called Witchblade, whose voice closely resembles the Wicked Witch from the 1939 film. Additionally, much of her dialogue consists of paraphrased quotes from the Wicked Witch in that film. References Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Wicked Characters Category:Wicked Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Winkie Country Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Dead Characters